Finding My Way Back to You
by Kyra McD. 93
Summary: Set after episode 2.8. My predictions and hopes for the mid-season finale next week. the episode is called "Three Ghosts". I really hope something similar to this happens. Let me know what you think.


Finding My Way Back to You

Set after episode 2.8. My prediction/hopes for the mid-season finale next week. Let me know what you think.

P.S. Quotes are not exactly what was said in episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Felicity crouched at Oliver's side. Aware of only one thing: he was dying. She pulled the vials from his legs examining them; trying to figure out what the poison was.

In her panic she didn't notice Diggle pull out his phone.

"Who are you calling?!" She asked in a panic.

"911." Replied Diggle with obvious urgency.

"We can't call 911. If we do, everyone will find out that Oliver is the vigilante."

"We have no other choice." Diggle practically shouted.

"Yes we do." Felicity said with an idea apparent in her eyes.

* * *

Barry sat on the bench in the deserted Starling City train station. He had missed his train and was definitely going to be fired for not making it back to Central City on time.

As he looked up to examine the train station he would undoubtedly be spending the night in, he felt a shooting pain in his neck. As he reached to feel the spot he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was the floor approaching his face as he fell to the ground.

Barry awoke in a strange place. He had never been here. He looked around and saw arrows, computers, and other technologies he had only heard rumors about.

As Barry turned to look straight in front of him, he saw the strangest of all; the Starling City vigilante lying on a table unconscious. Suddenly Felicity was in front of him.

"Please help me save my friend." She pleaded.

* * *

_Oliver awoke in a haze. It took a moment for him to recognize his surroundings. He was in his living room at home, sitting on a couch, his father sitting alive, on the couch right across from him._

_"Not a dream," his father said "think of it as... a reflection."_

_"I don't understand." Oliver said confused._

_"You see, I am proud of all that you have become, even if you are not. You survived that island - something you should never have had to deal with. Had I not made so many mistakes before setting off on that cruise, the shop would have never been sabotaged. But not only did you survive the island, you returned home and began to right my wrongs. I am so very proud of you."_

_"But dad, I killed people, I am no better than any of the people involved in the undertaking."_

_"No son, you are so much more. You may have killed people along the way, but for the right reasons. The people you killed planned to kill thousands of innocent people just for a piece of land." Oliver's father reassured him. "I could not be more proud of you."_

_Oliver's father slowly disappeared and in his place sat Tommy, his recently deceased best friend. He had long ago come to terms with the death of his father, but seeing Tommy opened a newly formed and not fully healed wound._

_"Hello Oliver." Tommy said simply._

_"Tommy." Oliver breathed._

_"I am not here to call you a murderer. I am here to tell you that I was wrong. You may have killed people in your endeavors, but your intentions were good. And for that I am truly sorry. I left you feeling like I hated you, which I could never do."_

_"Thank you Tommy." Oliver said relieved._

_"I have only one other regret from my life... Laurel, I should have fought harder. I gave up too easily, let her go too soon. Have you ever felt that way?" Tommy asked._

_Oliver knew what Tommy was doing; trying to get Oliver to admit to himself that he has feelings for Felicity. He thought of her as he spoke._

_"Yes, I have." Oliver began "Felicity is very important to me. So much that I can't involve her in my life for fear of her getting hurt. If she becomes involved in my... second life, she could be out in harm's way. I would never be able to live with myself if I lost two of the people closest to me because of the vigilante."_

_"But Oliver, don't you see? Felicity is already involved in the life of the vigilante. She is every time she helps you solve a case. If you haven't noticed she does this willingly. She puts herself in harm's way to help you."_

_Oliver thought about this. He had a point. Felicity always seemed so eager to help when it came to the vigilante stuff. Any stuff really, even boring paperwork. Suddenly it hit Oliver, like a ton of bricks. Felicity Smoak is in love with me._

_Oliver looked up in time to see Tommy fade away. In his place sat Slade. His presence brought back memories from the island he did not want to relive. He pushed them down and tried to focus on Slade._

_"Long time, no see." Slade said._

_"Slade, it is good to see you." Oliver said still in shock. "So what is it you have come to talk to me about? World peace? What I am doing wrong in my fights?"_

_"Felicity." Slade said simply. "Before I died, I admitted to Shadow my feeling for her. Unfortunately I was a little late. I spent so much time thinking about what she might think or how she might react, I ran out of time to be with her. You are in between right now. Poisoned, but not dead."_

_"How do I get back?" Oliver asked impatiently._

_"That is simple. Admit to your feelings and promise me something."_

_"Anything." Oliver said._

_"That you won't wait as long as I did to act upon your feelings." Slade said as he slowly faded away._

* * *

Oliver awoke to a strange noise. He could feel a slight weight on his chest and as he began to breathe the weight was lifted. Felicity was hovering inches from Oliver's face.

"Oh, Oliver!" She cheered " I thought you were gone. I thought I had lost you!"

Oliver hugged Felicity to his chest as he sat up. Still a little dazed Oliver began to topple. Felicity sensed this and despite her awkwardness, managed to support him.

Oliver looked at Felicity and finally saw something he had never seen in her eyes before, admiration. Oliver wiped to tears from Felicity's face and trailed her cheeked with his hand.

"Felicity, I realized something somewhere between being stabbed and waking up. You never seem to hesitate to help me, with anything. From paperwork to research on gangs you are always there, supporting me." Felicity could feel her cheeks turn red as he spoke these words. "And then a few weeks ago, when someone threatened your life, I realized I would do the same for you."

Before Felicity could respond to this statement Oliver has suddenly regained all his strength and had her trapped in his arms. He wiped one final tear from her cheek and placed his lips on hers. Finally allowing himself to release all the emotions he had felt in the past weeks. He tried to fit every emotion into this kiss one by one, denial, doubt, realization and finally confidence.

Felicity could only feel one emotion: pure happiness. Suddenly, much to her disappointment Oliver pulled away. They both tried to catch their breath as Oliver uttered the words he thought he never would.

"I love you. And I finally found my way back to you."

The end.


End file.
